Shigure's Girl
by Hatori's Snowdrop Princess
Summary: A woman from Shigure's past comes back. She was supposed to forget him. Does he have the power to got through the pain of seeing her forget him again? UochanXKyo Shigure in love! R&R plz! No flames! They're such a waste of energy! COMPLETED!
1. Romance And Sorrow

_"Smiles hold so many things. Don't waste your life on meaningless things! Come with me! We can be happy for the rest of our lives!" a young woman, a college graduate looked into the young man's eyes._

_"I'm sorry. We can't be together ever again. Good bye, my love, my Reiko," he replied._

_He walked away and she fell to her knees as he walked out of her life._

Chapter 1:

Romance and Sorrow

"It was 4 years ago that I declined her offer to eternal happiness," Shigure sat at his desk with his pencil in hand and sighed.

He looked at the picture on the wall opposite him. There he stood with his college sweet heart Reiko with college diplomas in hand. Even though she didn't care that he turned into a dog when she hugged him he didn't want her to get hurt or embarrassed because the man she would marry her would never be able to hold him in public. He sighed and his editor started shouting due dates on the phone.

"Sensei! Dinner is ready!" Tohru called through the door.

"I'll be right there," Shigure replied with a smile.

He sighed and took the picture off the wall and placed it face down in his desk. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kyo and Yuki at it again.

"Now! Now! Settle down you two!" Shigure ordered.

"One day I'll wipe that smirk right off your face! Damn that Yuki!" Kyo said across the table.

"If you can I'll give you a dollar," Uo- chan said.

"Who asked you to butt in!?" Kyo spat at her.

"Are his vibes chaotic or crazy?' Uo- chan whispered to Hana- chan.

"A little bit of both," she replied.

"So, Prince Charming, who're you taking to the dance? Is it our Tohru?" Uo asked making light conversation.

"With me? Don't say that, Uo- chan!" Tohru blushed.

"Ah! A dance sounds nice! When is it? I'll order out that night," Shigure joined in.

"In a week," Kyo answered.

"Really!? Are you going Kyo- kun?" Shigure asked.

"No, I don't like crowds like that."

"Maybe it's because Orangey can't get a date! Tell yah what. I'll go with you for ten dollars," Uo- chan suggested.

"No way!" Kyo bickered.

"Well, I think I will take Tohru, it wouldn't be good if she were to go alone," Yuki answered.

"Oh, Sohma- kun! That would be wonderful! Well, if it's all right with Uo- chan and Hana- chan," Tohru exclaimed.

"Of souse it is! It's great that you're getting into relationships, but if he breaks your heart Uo- chan will break his legs," Hana- chan agreed.

"Then I'll go with Orangey! And Hana- chan can go with that Haru- san guy," Uo said.

"That is if he wants to go," Hana- chan blushed.

"You like him Hana- chan?" Tohru asked.

"No, I just want to get back at him for almost hitting you, Tohru," Hana- chan replied.

"Who said I was going with you!?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Because I said so!" Uo- chan explained.

"No!"

"Would you rather I beat you or go with me?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I- I just want to protect Tohru and I can get to know you better, Orangey!" Uo chan stuttered.

"If you two don't mind make out in Kyo's room!" Shigure chuckled.

"Ugh! I just can't win! Fine! I'll go with you!" Kyo exasperated.

He got up and left the table. After dinner Shigure returned to his office and began to write his novel again while he put his editor on speakerphone.

"Yes, yes. I'll take care of it," he said.

"Oh, and one more thing. A young women's parents called. They said that their daughter needed to see you."

"And what's the daughter's name? Do I know her?" Shigure replied as he scratched a few more words on the paper.

"Umm... her name was Reiko Fujiyama. They said you knew her in college. Apparently she was in an accident and all she could remember was you."

"No, Haa- san erased her mind of me. Perhaps, a head injury! It brought memories of me back," he thought. "Did she receive a head injury?"

"Umm... yeah! Are you going to meet her? Should I come with you? Should I tell them you're not coming?"

"No, I'll go and I don't think you'll want to be there. There are some personal things I need to take care of."

"All right. Good night, Sensei!"

Shigure picked up the phone and called Hatori.

"Hatori, it's about Reiko. She remembers me. I'm going to see her tomorrow are you coming with me?"

"All right, Shii- san. Come on over tomorrow and I'll go with you. Good night,' Haa- san replied

"Good night."

Was it any good? Well, that's the first chapter R&R plz! Don't flame me. It's such a waste of energy!


	2. Reiko

Welcome Back!

Chapter 2:

Reiko

"Good morning, Haa- san!" Shigure greeted from Hatori's window.

"Shigure! It's 7:00 in the morning! Why are you here so early."

"I wanted to get there before anyone found out. Her parents may remember me and we don't want that do we now?" Shigure said.

"All right! All right! I'll get dressed and meet you outside. Don't make any trouble while you're here."

"Who me? Please! I'm 27, you're 27 and Ayaa's 27 and you don't cause mischief," Shigure said.

"But you both act like a two year olds stuck in 27 year old bodies," Hatori reminded.

Hatori drew his curtains and got dressed. He met Shigure outside and they drove off to the hospital. Shigure went to the main desk and asked for what room she was in. they went to the 3 floor and entered room 313.

"Shigure?!" Reiko shouted with glee.

"Reiko," Shigure breathed.

The woman had long wavy brown hair and a thin figure. She was beautiful. Shigure's eyes became full of teas. He looked away and Hatori saw how shook up just seeing Reiko made him feel.

"Hatori? What's wrong with him?" Reiko asked.

"Oh no! Not only does she remember Shii- san but she remembers me as well," Hatori thought.

"Hatori?"

"Oh! Umm... he's over whelmed and stunned about how beautiful you still look,' Haa- san replied. "Shigure, should I?" Hatori whispered.

"No, not yet.," he replied. "Reiko, why do you remember me?' he asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Just because of your secret- oh. I see. I shouldn't. Are you going to take my memories away, Haa- san?" Reiko said.

"Only if Shii- san wishes it. Akito- san doesn't know about it so. Perhaps there's hope," Haa-san said.

"Well, Shigure? I'm waiting?" Reiko looked into his eyes and he looked back.

"I don't know. I need to think. Reiko- chan. I- I have no idea," Shigure replied.

"Shigure, smile for me and follow your heart," Reiko said at last.

"It's been so hard to forget you. I keep on smiling like nothing's wrong, but I don't think that I can be with you. I don't want to hurt you, Reiko."

"Why would you? It happened once and it was sad, but eventually you got over it. Right?"

"Reiko- chan. There are scars that are left upon your flesh and on your bones. Those heal even thought they're not quite the same as before. Emotional scars never heal. I was never able to get over you. You were my world. When I let you go I felt no need to live. Reiko- chan. Let me think. I'll visit again. Good- bye Reiko- chan," Shigure said.

"Shii- san! Please! I don't want anything to change between us! I- I LOVE YOU, SHI- SAN!" Reiko shouted.

Shigure walked out of the room with his head down.

"Shii-san, as your doctor I must warn you that this woman can cause you serious depression and that's not at all-"Hatori began.

"Depression? Me? Ha! That's sooooo stupid!" Shigure said with a smile.

"Ha! That's Shii- san for you. All smiles even at the worst of times!" Haa-san thought.


	3. In My Heart

Welcome Back!

Chapter 3:

In My Heart

Shii- san and Haa-san went to a little café by the hospital for breakfast and it seemed that the old Shii-san was back. He was smiling and waving at people like he always did.

"So, Shii-san are you alright? You didn't seem like yourself when you were in the hospital," Haa-san asked as the meals arrived.

"Oh, I'm fine," Shii-san replied.

They ate silently and Haa- san kept thinking back to when they had gone to see Reiko. Shigure's eyes narrowed and his mind wandered to when he had first met Reiko. He looked at Haa-san and Haa-san looked up.

"She came to me in a dream. That's where we met," Shii-san began.

**Flashback**

"Shii- san! Shii- san! Wake up!" Aaya screamed in his ear.

"She was so beautiful," Shii- san whispered.

"Who?" Aaya asked.

"The girl in my dreams," he replied.

"Haa-san I don't think he's well! He's in love with a girl in his dreams," Aaya joked.

"Her name is Reiko."

Shii-san got up and put on his slippers and walked out of the room. His eyes looked like small little slits and seemed possessed. He walked to the front door and then he fell suddenly to the ground.

"Shigure's fainted!" Aaya shouted.

"Shii-san. Shii-san," the girl named Reiko's voice rang throughout the darkness.

"Reiko? Where are you?" Shii-san called.

He ran through the darkness and heard her singing a song full of joy and happiness.

"Oh! How the sunshine is above me! Oh! How he will love me! We're together 'till we die. Oh! How I want to be with him every nigh!" her voice echoed through the black.

"Reiko! Reiko!" he shouted.

"Shigure," she said when he met her.

He stopped in front of her and fell to the floor. The dream collapsed around him and he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" he thought.

"He's awake! He's awake!" Aaya yelled as Shigure turned his head to look at him.

"Aaya? Where's Reiko?' Shigure asked.

"Reiko? Who's Reiko?" Aaya asked.

"Reiko?" a young senior in high school said.

They looked at her she was one of the most beautiful girl that Shigure had ever laid eyes on.

"Is your name Reiko? You look just like the girl in my dreams," Shigure asked from his hospital bed in the main house.

"Yes. I'm Reiko. My mother works for your family," she said.

"Do you ever have dreams about a man like me?"

"That would depend the man in my dreams is always hitting on me," Reiko replied.

"Yeah, that's Shii-san," Haa-san said.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to meet you for lunch or dinner sometime," Shii-san said.

"Whoa! Don't get ahead of yourself now, Tiger," Reiko said. "But, lunch sounds good."

She smiled at him and turned on her heel ready to stride out the door. She turned her head and winked at him.

"Catch yah later, Tiger," she breathed and left.

**Flash Back End**

"That was my most precious moment," Shii-san breathed.

Haa-san stared at him. Shigure's eyes looked like he was about to cry. Love had blinded him long ago and then when it deserted him of his own free will the pain in his heart never healed. For a long time Shigure was empty inside, broken man with a smile glowing on his face all of the time. They could never find him not frowning. Shigure seemed very happy all of the time.

"Shii-san," Haa-san sighed.


	4. Busy Thoughts

Welcome Back! I read this story over for the first time and it made me cry.

Chapter 4:

Busy thoughts

Shigure returned to his home before anyone else was awake. He snuck into his office and looked like he had been working all morning when Tohru came in with hot tea.

"Are you working on a new book?" she asked.

"Why yes. This book is about two college graduates that could never be together and four years later the boy has some regrets about what happened between him and his college sweet heart," Shigure replied.

"That sounds so sad. I hope it goes well," Tohru said.

"Sad, Tohru? It's more than sad. It's reality," Shigure said to himself once she left his office.

**At The School**

"Shigure's been spending a lot of time in his office lately. I wonder if he's all right," Tohru told Yuki.

"I'm sure he'll be all right. Perhaps he just needs some time to be alone," Yuki replied. "I'm sure that there's nothing to be worried about."

"You're probably right. I'm probably worried over nothing. Shii- san is so mysterious he's so impressive," Tohru exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey! Orangey! Do you even know how to dance?" Uo- chan asked him.

"Yeah," Kyo said.

"If you're going to dance with her don't you have to get close and touch," Momiji whispered.

"Oh! Shit! If she holds me then the secret's out!" Kyo shouted.

"What was that?" Uo-chan asked.

"N-nothing!"

"Why didn't you tell me that before I agreed to go with her to the dance!?" Kyo demanded.

"I thought you'd remember by yourself," Yuki said quietly.

"Dammit!"

The bell rang and they went to homeroom. Kyo stared at the back of Uo-chan's head. He pondered what he was going to do about the dance.

**Meanwhile back at the house **

"Reiko. That's the only thing that comes to mind. I can never be with her no matter how much I want to be. The only people who I can be with are the few people who I don't really care about. I can never be with the woman I love. Never. Not in my dreams, not even in my heart. My dear Reiko. I'm so so sorry. If I'm with you then you will never stop suffering," Shigure thought to himself.

"Shii- san! Shii-san!" Aaya called through the house.

Shigure got up and walked into the living room.

"Hello, Aaya! It's so good of you to come and visit!" Shigure called.

"Hello, Shii-san. Are you all right? I haven't seen much of you lately. I thought that you'd l;ike to go to lunch or something. A little birdy told me about this morning," Aaya said slyly.

"Haa-san couldn't keep his mouth shut?" Shigure said simply.

"No, it wasn't him who told me. It was more of a person who is very close, but you don't klnow it," Aaya replied.

"Akito-san? He knows!? No! This can't be," Shigure exasperated.

"Shii-san, Akito-san was told by someone else. He forced it out of Haa-san when he came home this morning. He tortured it out of him. Haa-san had no choice but to tell him everything."

"Is Haa-san all right? Is he hurt badly?"

"Haa-san is fine a few minor wounds nothing serious."

"Why would Akito-san want to know about what's going on in my life?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know but, I think it has more to do with Reiko than it does with you," Aaya responded.

"Reiko? What does he care about her for/'

"Well, actually I think that him and Reiko did something without telling you. If I remember correctly Akito-san wanted Reiko as his own so he wanted to take her away from you."

"What?"

"I think he slept with her. I remember seeing her come out of his room she wasn't very happy though."

"No! Why is this happening to me? why didn't you tell me!? I can't take it! I'll just tell Haa-san to take her memories away! I can't stand this! You knew more than I did! How is this happening to me!?"

"Shii-san! Calm down! I think that you should talk to her. She remebersd everything that happened between you and her and more," Aaya comforted.

"Why should I talk to her!? Aaya-san! After all of this pain and torture I have to endure from knowing her, you want me to talk to this wench!?" Shigure shouted at him.

"Is that what you think about me, Shii-san?" Reiko asked peeking in through the door. "Do you find me bothersome and wish that you had never met me?"

"Reiko? Aaya! Why did you bring her here and then tell me all of this?"

"She wanted to come and talk to you. She wanted more than anything to be with you and how could I say no? She's such a pretty girl and I would've felt badly if I didn't," Aaya explained.

"Have a seat, Reiko. I suppose that we do need to talk," Shigure sighed returning to his smiling happier form.

"Shii-san. I never slept with Akito-san. He tried to sleep with me and I couldn't get him off of me. When I left I saw Aaya-san and begged him not to tell you anything because obviously he misunderstood. Shigure the only thing I ever wanted was to be with you. I couldn't stand when we were apart. And then Akito slowly pulled us apart until Haa-san wiped my memories clean. After that I knew I was missing something. That something was you, Shii-san. Staring into your eyes right now makes me so happy. I would never deliberately hurt you. I'm so sorry! Won't you please forgive me?" Reiko explained.

Shigure stared into her eyes and saw no trace of lying. His mind told him to look away but, he couldn't. Her eyes were filled with love and hopefulness. She really did want to be with him. That was the only thing in her mind and the only thing in his. He really did want to be with her but, something was holding him back. It wasn't that he was afraid to hurt her, he was afraid of something else. Something that he couldn't remember.

"Reiko," he began and then stopped again to think. "I've always known that I've been in love with you. But, there's something holding me back. We can't be together. Not now anyway. I'm so sorry. When I figure out what that something is then hopefully we can be together. No promises though."

Reiko's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the house. Aaya watched Shigure's reactions to everything that had just happened.

"She loves you and you love her. I only wish that the two of you can one day find eternal hapiness," Aaya said and sat down on the opposite side of Shigure. The two men sat there and pondered.


	5. Trouble

Chapter 5:

Trouble

Aaya rose and left the house around four o'clock. Shigure sat alone in his office deep in thought and knew that he couldn't keep this up forever.

"Reiko, if only you knew how I felt about you and why I have to do this than maybe you'll understand better. It's so hard not having you in my life and if you stay with me. Then-," Shigure began to himself before Kyo entered the room. "Kyo?"

"Shigure, I don't know why I'm asking you, but I've got a problem."

"What's the matter Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked.

"I have to go to that school dance with Uo-chan, but she doesn't know our secret and if she approaches me then our secret will be revealed."

"Why does it matter to you? I've gotten the impression that you hate her."

"Shigure. Just between you and me I do love Uo-chan. Plus, I don't want to see her get hurt. Like the last story you wrote. Where the girl finds out the guy's secret and she can never face him again," Kyo sighed.

"So, someone in this house does have an interest in my writing. Kyo-kun? What do you think is right? You have to follow your heart and not care what other people think and never tell Akito about her," Shigure replied.

"Shigure? It sounds as if something actually happened to you."

"Just years of experience and observing. You're not the only one who wanted to tell someone you love her with all of your heart. I too have had this problem and everything resulted in disaster. I'm just warning you. You've got to be careful. Trust me. I would never steer you wrong on something like this. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kyo said as he left.

"You should try taking your own advice sometimes," Haa-san said to him from the window.

"How long have you been there? It's not like you to pry into people's personal affairs. Why do you care what happens to me?" Shigure asked.

"It's not you. It's Reiko. Akito has plans for her. It think she's in danger," Haa-san told him.

"What!? Why would they want Reiko? Wait. Why do you care so much about Reiko?" Shigure asked.

"After she left my life Reiko helped me and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help falling in love with her. But, I know that you two would be very happy together. You must tell Reiko how you feel soon otherwise things may happen. I'll do what I can to stall for time, but you must hurry. Both of your lives can change forever if it all goes wrong," Haa-san warned.

"Thank you so much, Haa-san," Shigure said and Hatori left.

At the Main House

"Haa-san? How much does Shigure love this girl?" Akito asked with a sadistic smile lighting his face.

"Not that much. I think he hates her actually," Haa-san replied.

"Good, then he won't mind if I kill her with him watching. I wanted them to be separated forever. If I can't have here then no one can."

"Wait! You can't kill her. Her life is still a thing that he was involved with. They have to have time. Akito! No one can be truly happy after you kill him or her no matter who you may be. Memories erased or them being dead affects them!" Haa-san shouted at him.

"That outburst was unnecessary. You'll pay for going against what I say! Consider yourself dead!"

Akito charged at Hatori and bit him in the throat. Blood spluttered onto the floor. Akito circled him and turned on Hatori and grabbed a sword off of the wall and took the sheath off. Hatori looked at Akito and rolled out of the way and into the courtyard.

"Die Hatori!" Akito shouted and charged at him.

Hatori climbed the wall and ran towards Shigure's house.

"Even if I don't live then I should still be able to warn him," Hatori thought as he ran with all of his might.

Shigure walked out of the market and saw Hatori running towards him.

"Hatori!" Shigure called.

Hatori grabbed Shigure and kept running towards the house.

"I tried my best but he's going to kill her. I want you to find her and save her. Protect her you idiot!" Hatori ordered and threw Shigure into the porch and ran towards the tree and climbed.

"Hatori? What's the matter?" Shigure called.

"Hatori!" Akito shouted and jumped up the tree.

"Akito!" Shigure yelped.

"Go you idiot!"

"Right!" he answered.

Shigure ran towards the road pass Yuki and Tohru who were heading towards home. Uo and Kyo were sitting on a bench by the house and talking.

"Uo-chan, I have something to tell you that you should know," Kyo started.

"What is it, Orangey? I have things to do," Uo-chan replied.

Kyo came close to Uo and embraced her in his arms and added a quick kiss lightly on the cheek. Uo blushed and looked at him. A second later Kyo turned into his cat form.

"Kyo!" Uo shouted.

"Uo, I'm really a cat. My family has a curse and every time a member of the opposite sex hugs us or our bodies get weak we turn into a member of the zodiac plus the cat. I am the cat and when we transform back to ourselves we're. Oops-"Kyo began to explain.

He turned back into his human self.

"You're butt- naked!" Uo- chan sang.

"Sorry," Kyo apologized and put his clothes back in. "Oh and I love you. That's why I told you. But, you can't tell anyone because you might be in big trouble soon," Kyo added.

"Good, the reason I asked you is because I love you too. Kinda corny, isn't it?"

"No, I like it. And on the night of the dance could we possibly do something else?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Prince Charming can take care of Tohru. It sounds really great. I love you Kyo," Uo responded with a smile.

"Yeah," Kyo breathed.

He touched her hands with his and they stared at each other with eyes of love. Akito's hand shot towards Kyo's collar.

"Kyo-kun!" Uo shouted.

Kyo hung struggling in Akito's grasp.

"I was chasing Hatori. But, if I cause chaos over here then he'll come to rescue you, you pathetic, dirty cat. How dare you make relationships and not plan to tell me about it. Oh, and I'm feeling generous today so after I'll kill you the girl will join you soon after. You can be in love in hell!" Akito shouted.

"Uo run!" Kyo gasped. "Now!"

Uo hesitated and then ran towards Tohru and Yuki. She grabbed them both and dragged them into the woods.

"Uo-chan! What's wrong?" Tohru asked once they stopped.

"There's a guy who's going to kill Kyo and some guy named Hatori! He looks like the Prince, but with black hair and a sadistic smile," Uo gasped.

Yuki ran off back towards the house without hesitation. Uo broke down and cried into her hands and Tohru sat with her friend comforting her. Yuki arrived back at the house and saw the two men struggling against each other.

"Oh, Yuki! It's so good to see you," Akito acknowledged.

"Yuki!" Kyo coughed.

"Where's Hatori?"

"Hatori? I don't know!"

Hatori entered the courtyard and ran towards them trying to retrieve Kyo. Akito took the sword and ran it through Kyo's chest.

"No!" Uo shouted, just arriving in time to see the one she loves with a sword through his chest.

Akito threw Kyo to her who coughed a large amount of blood at her.

"Sorry, Uo. That date will have to be postponed," he choked.

"Don't talk, save your strength," she ordered.

She rolled him on his side so that he wouldn't choke on his blood. Uo ran her hand threw his hair and felt his blood on her fingers. Kyo's head must have cracked when Akito tossed him to her.

"Good bye, I'll see you again in Heaven. I'll wait for you forever," he whispered.

"Kyo," she cried.

Kyo's eyes went blank and he died looking up at her. Uo covered his eyes with a cloth that she carried with her.

Well, it's the first time I've written a chapter this long. I guess I was just on a role. Well, until next time. R&R and plz don't flame me, it's such a waste of valuable energy. Chapter 6 is almost done and I've just watched the entire series on DVD and am so sad that Kyo has so much to suffer through. Until next time then.


	6. You're Not Alone Anymore

Chapter 6:

You're Not Alone Anymore

"Reiko! Reiko!" Shigure called as he rapped on the door of her house.

"Shigure? What are you doing here?" Reiko asked.

"No time for questions! We've got to go! Our lives are in danger. Reiko we must escape now," Shigure interrupted.

Reiko flew into Shigure's arms as he reached and brought her into a cradled position. He ran towards her car and put her down. She unlocked the door and they got in.

"Where are we going?' Reiko asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Go to the docks we're taking a boat away from here and I'll handle it from there," Shigure replied.

"All right, no problem," Reiko retorted.

"Why are we in danger?"

"Akito doesn't want us to be together, that's what was holding me back. I was afraid that we'd end up like Hatori and Kana. I just couldn't go through life knowing that I gave up a second chance to be with you. I love you, Reiko. You and no one else, you've always been the one I would spend the rest of my life with. Now under no circumstances will we ever part again," Shigure said.

They stopped at a red light and stared at each other.

"You've made me so happy, Shigure. Thank you so much," Reiko beamed.

The light turned green and they made it to the docks. They got out of the car and Ayame stood waiting for them. His face was full of sadness as he stared at Shigure.

"What's wrong Aaya?" Reiko asked.

"Kyo is dead. Akito killed him. Yuki called so that I could tell you. It's all because Hatori protected you two and he wants to kill Hatori. You have no choice but to escape and be safe now," Ayame replied.

"Dead? Well, now we have to keep going. Do you have the tickets, Aaya?" Shigure questioned.

Aaya took out the tickets and handed them to Shigure.

"Where's your ticket, Aaya?" Reiko asked.

"I'm not going with you," Aaya said with a smile.

Shigure looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean? You'll be killed for helping us escape. You have to come with us!" Shigure shouted.

"No, I have to stay here and make sure they don't follow you. If I live I have to keep you updated on what's been happening here. Shigure, Reiko please be happy and carry on the family line. With most of us dead we'll need you guys more than ever," Ayame stated.

"Ayame, thank you so much. If you can you must stay alive and get the others and protect them."

Shigure and Reiko headed for their ship with a bag that Ayame had packed for the two of them with the bear essentials. They boarded the ship and met up with Momiji.

"Momiji? What are you doing here?" Shigure asked.

Momiji pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Reiko's forehead.

"I'm so sorry. You both must die," Momiji cried.

They looked at Momiji with a blank stare. Shigure ran forward and tried to grab the gun from him. Reiko threw herself to the ground when Shigure signaled her to. The boat began to move and they all tried to hold steady, Momiji's finger slipped and the shot rung in Reiko's ears. Blood spurted and began to trickle down Shigure's leg.

"Oops, I missed. I was aiming for your gut," Momiji chuckled.

"Shigure! Take this!" Reiko shouted.

She threw him a small silver gun and he caught it with his right hand. Ritsu appeared from a small corridor with a shining katana behind Momiji. He looked like he was about to vomit.

"What is wrong with you two? Why are you attacking us?" Shigure asked with the pain in his heart as he saw the most unlikely of the Sohmas about to kill another Sohma.

"We can't help it. Our bodies move all by themselves. We don't want to kill you!" Momiji explained.

"I'm so sorry! I apologize! Really! I do! Help us! Kill us! Be quick about it!" Ritsu cried hysterically his usual self tried to plead for forgiveness but he was held back by something in the back of his mind.

"Never."

Ritsu ran towards Shigure with the katana and Shigure tried to dodge and got scathed by the end of the blade. The blood dripped form the blade and onto the floor.

"Hey? Where are all of the passengers? What did you do with them?"

"Well, we killed them."

Reiko peered into the corridor that was lined with blood and dead bodies. She looked at Ritsu and Momiji's necks. Something was attached to them and it shined in the sunlight. It looked like a ruby that was flattened out so that it would blend in with their skin.

"Shigure, look!" Reiko called.

Shigure looked at where Reiko was pointing. There he saw the ruby colored things on their necks and jumped forward at them. Ritsu jumped aside and grabbed Shigure's shirt and brought him to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Ritsu cried.

Ritsu picked up his katana and a look of frustration was on his face. The katana stabbed into Shigure's left shoulder. Shigure looked up and knew what Ritsu was really aiming for.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Shigure asked.

Tears fell from Ritsu's eyes onto Shigure and Ritsu shook with sadness.

"I'm fighting it. I'm trying. I can't do it. I can't kill Shigure!" Ritsu cried. "So while I still can fight it I'll end it! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Ritsu! No!" Shigure pleaded.

Drops of blood fell upon Shigure's face. With the last bit of his strength he shifted his body with the katana still lodged into his heart to the left.

Ritsu took the last of his breath and breathed, "I'm so sorry."

Tears fell from his eyes and Ritsu lay there dead next to Shigure. The ruby colored thing on the back of his neck shattered into shards of ruby colored glass. Shigure wasted no time and took the katana out of Ritsu and charged at Momiji. He aimed carefully for the ruby colored thing on his neck. A shock went through Shigure and he soon noticed that it couldn't be deactivated; unless its victim was dead or it was removed. But, there was no way for them to remove it without killing Momiji.

"Shigure, kill me please," Momiji pleaded as he raised the gun again and aimed at Shigure.

Tears dropped and Shigure granted Momiji's wish. Momiji smiled as he fell to the ground; the ruby colored thing broke and he whispered, "Thank you."

They found that some of the crew was still alive and they dumped all of the bodies into the ocean. Shigure picked up Momiji's small body and looked at his face. Momiji had died with a smile on his face. Shigure chuckled sadly and dropped him in and followed suit with Ritsu's. That was the hardest thing Shigure ever had to do. The boat docked in America and Shigure led his beloved off of the boat. They had a small apartment that Ayame had arranged for them to live in.

**A Year Later**

_Hello Shigure and Reiko,_

_I hope that you're both doing well. They finally caught Ayame. He'll be executed soon. Even though he's a stupid brother I can't help but feel sympathy for him. You both have to keep all of our legacies alive. If Akito ever found all of us then we'd be doomed to a life of sadness. So many people died to help the both of you. Hatori's last wish was for you two to live a happy and full life and to continue the family line with pride. I too hope that happens. You have to keep safe. I'll try to write again, but Akito has tracked down Tohru and I. We have to move again._

_Yuki_

_P.S. It was a boy. The ironic part is that he was born as the cat. How can I hate the cat now? Well, that's all. Good bye._

Reiko looked at the note and found herself in tears. Shigure and herself couldn't grant Hatori's last wish. Shigure left a month ago to get milk and never came back. She later found out that Shigure had been murdered. She felt her heart sink. A baby cried and she rocked the little basket.

"Shh… It's okay, Itchigo. Don't cry. Mommy is here. She's not going anywhere. My little puppy," she whispered.

She couldn't hold her baby as a baby. He was cursed like his father he was the new dog.

_Yuki and Tohru,_

_I'm sorry. I can't honor Hatori's last wish. The first one you had said about us living long together. Akito killed Shigure. At least I assume it was Akito. But, we do have a baby boy named Ichigo. He looks just like his father. Congratulations on your son though. I'll write again soon._

_-Reiko and Ichigo_

Yuki told Tohru and they made a shrine to him. Their house was full of them. Ayame cried over the news.

There is another short chapter after this so stick with me plz! Thnx!


	7. This is the end Funerals and forever af...

This is it! How exciting! Makes me feel all bubbly inside!

Chapter7: This is the end. Funerals and forever after.

In the main house Ayame walked with his head held up high before all of the family members. Tohru wrapped her fingers tightly around Yuki's arm and held their baby in her arm. The baby cried and Ayame smiled at it. The baby stopped crying and giggled. Akito whipped Ayame and the baby started crying again.

"You, Ayame Sohma has deliberately disobeyed me. Do you regret what you have done?" Akito snickered.

"No, but I must say that your taking this way to hard. I mean it was-" Ayame began.

"Silence! You insignificant good for nothing brat! Who do you think you are?" Akito shouted. "Hatori!"

Everyone looked up and stared at the door behind Akito. It opened and Hatori stepped up. He had a ruby colored control device on him as well. Hatori stepped up with a gun and smirked at him.

"Ha- Hatori?" Ayame stuttered.

"You die at the hands of your precious Hatori!" Akito chuckled.

"Die, you shouldn't have disobeyed Akito. You deserve to die!" Hatori explained angrily.

"Hatori, I'm so sorry," Ayame cried and hugged him.

Hatori aimed the gun at his head. He paused and looked like the real Hatori for just a while then he returned to who he is now. He pulled the trigger and Ayame's head blew all over Hatori's clothes. The ruby colored thing on his neck shattered and Hatori fell to the ground. He touched Ayame and looked up at Akito in disgust.

"You! You bastard!"

"Such words, Hatori. You shall not go unpunished."

"Unpunished? Is that what you say? You've forced me to kill Ayame! You killed Kyo! You made me kill Shigure! You're a monster! I won't stand for it! Just die and set us all free!" Hatori shouted.

Hatori pointed the gun towards Akito's head.

"Do you think you have what it takes to kill me? Is that what you want? Try me!" Akito ordered.

Akito pulled out throwing knives and both stood ready to attack. A gun shot went off and a second later the knives flew through the air.

The throwing knives dug themselves into Hatori's chest Hatori gasped and fell to the ground gasping for breath. Hatori's bullet went straight through Akito's left eye and out the other side. (Ironic huh?) Akito fell to the ground and died instantly and the family members looked at Hatori. They all went after him and Yuki grabbed him and Tohru followed him with their son as they ran off. Yuki was shot down and Tohru hugged both of them and carried them away in her pockets, the blood seeping through the light fabric. The snow fell as they left. That was it and Tohru ran towards the setting sun.

Well, that's it. While I was writing this story I cried so many times and you probably have to huh? It was so touching and I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for sticking with me. Maybe I'll make a sequel. Depending upon how much you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you so much!

- Hatori's Snowdrop Princess out!


End file.
